Craig and Tweek Adventures
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig and Tweek are going on ADVENTURES! I shortened the title because it was way too long, and OHMYGAWD I'm working on a 2nd chapter. How long has it been, a year? Oh well, 2 up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm going to try and make this one pretty long, and make it multi chapter

It may take a while for me to upload new chapters because I'm lazy Dx

So work with me here

I'm doing Creek because I haven't written a Creek story in a while and I like that paring almost as much as Bunny

But don't worry I'll throw Bunny in there because Butters and Tweek would make the best friends ever and I also love Bunny very very very much

----

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess in a castle quite far away, and a dragon guarded the castle so nobody could come and take the princess-"

Tweek twitched. "Craig, is it a big dragon? Oh Jesus what if it eats her?!" he said pulling on his pale golden locks. Craig sighed and ran a hand through his oil-slick black hair. He pulled Tweek's blankets up back over him, since he had kicked them off while worrying about the princess. The small blonde boy shivered and pulled the covers over his mouth. Craig found this utterly adorable, and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing is going to happen to the princess Tweekers, I promise," Craig said calmly, his voice had lost the nasal tone he had when he was younger, and was now deep. Tweek looked skeptical, but nodded in agreement because Craig would tell the story even if the princess was brutally murdered by a psycho that crawled through her window. On that thought, he peeked out his window.

A strong hand pulled him back down again, being gentle. Tweek took a deep breath and gave Craig a small smile. "Now, where was I…" Craig said thinking. "Oh yeah!"

"The princess was very beautiful, and many men had tried to take her from the castle but were all kill-" pausing when he saw Tweek's horrified look, quickly revised the story, "uh scared out by the dragon, who offered them horrible…tea. So the princess was always alone, dreaming of the day her true love would find her. She waited and waited and waited, until she was almost eighteen."

Tweek smiled like he had just realized something. "Hey, we're almost eighteen!" he said proudly. Craig grinned. "Yes Tweekers, very good, you know your own age, now can we please go through the story without any more interruptions?" he said. Tweek apologized and lay back down, closing his eyes.

He continued to tell Tweek about how the princess cried and cried at night, and how the dragon told her when the right person comes, she will let him through. "Is the right person going to come soon? I hope so," Tweek said. It was already around 1 am. Craig gave him a stern look. He finished the whole story and still Tweek was not asleep.

"Tweek, if you don't go to bed soon I'm going to leave." Craig said, annoyed that he'd told the story for no reason. Tweek looked like he was about to cry. "Please don't leave me Craig," he said, his voice cracking. Craig pulled the small boy into his arms. "I will never leave you Tweek, I was kidding," he said soothingly.

Craig lay in bed next to Tweek, his arms curling easily around the 100 pound boy. He quickly scanned through his head, trying to remember Tweek's favorite song. _Fuck! He sings it all the time in the car! How the hell did it go?_ Craig thought angrily to himself. Tweek was growing fidgety. _Oh yeah! That one song by what's-her-face um… Taylor Swift. God I'm gonna sound gay singing that shit… but it _**is **_for Tweek so…_

Craig, looking mortified at the very thought of singing the song out loud, took a deep breath and began to sing in a very low voice, so no one could hear.

"You're on the phone with you girlfriend," Craig cringed but continued on. "She's upset, she's going off about something that you said, cause' she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do."

Tweek was growing more relaxed in Craig's arms. _You can do this, You can do this. You like guys… you can do this… _Craig pushed himself. "But she wears short skirts, I wear tee-shirts," _Damn right I wear tee-shirts! _Craig thought triumphantly to himself. "She's cheer captain and I'm in the bleachers, dreaming bout' the day when you wake and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

Tweek was breathing deeper now. Craig smiled, it was adorable that he liked this song. "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me… you belong with me." Craig lowered his voice until it was no more than a hum. Tweek was deeply asleep. Craig smiled a promised himself that he would remember this song.

***

The next morning Craig woke up in the bed by himself. He rolled over groggily and cracked open and eye. Tweek was sitting cross legged on the floor, sipping coffee out of an oversized mug. Tweek smiled brightly at him. "Morning Craig." He returned a sleepy smile and sat up.

Blinking hard he stood up and got out of bed. "What're we doing today?" he asked Tweek as he walked over to the bathroom. "Remember? We're going with Kenny and Butters to go see the new Harry Potter movie!" Tweek shouted over his shoulder.

"Fuck yeah!" Craig said throwing his arms in the air. Anyone who knew Craig knew that he was an epic Harry Potter fan. Tweek smiled and drained the last of his coffee. Craig was already dressed when he came out of the bathroom, in his typical Harry Potter tee-shirt and jeans. "And you say _I'm _a dork," Tweek said teasingly.

"Shut-up," Craig said, helping Tweek button up his shirt. They got in Craig's beat up old hatchback drove down to the ghetto to pick up Kenny and Butters. Kenny and Butters were busy making out when they got there. Craig rolled down his window. "Hey fags! Stop making out and get your asses in the car!" he shouted at them.

Butters looked embarrassed and hurried to the car. "Takes a fag to know a fag," Kenny said before he got in. Craig flipped him off, laughing. They drove back up to the theater while Butters chatted animatedly about some candy that he got the other day. "Shit!" Craig yelled when they got in the theater and saw that there was a line to get into the Harry Potter movie. "We are gonna get the crappiest seats," Kenny said, shaking his head.

Once in the theater they found a few seats in the middle. Some little kid kept kicking the back of his chair and say "Fagots! Fagots! Fagots!". When his dad left to go get popcorn, Craig turned on the kid. "Hey you little douche bag, keep talking to me like that and I'll knock your teeth in." He said. "You can't talk to him like that!" some old lady yelled at Craig. He flipped her off.

The old bitch called security and they got kicked out of the theater. "This is such bullshit!" Craig yelled as they walked out of the theater. "We can go again tomorrow," Tweek suggested. Craig smiled at him. "Kay, Tweekers, we'll go during school so no bitch ass kids will be there," he said happily at the thought.

"Dude let's go to Disneyland!" Kenny said.

---

Craig and Tweek went to Disneyland before :O

You _know _that Craig is a rabid Harry Potter fan

So am I!

Hooray for nerds!

I'll have another chapter soon…hopefully.


	2. Disneyland

Oh ho ho a second chapter!

Sorry I'm so lazy you guys ^^;

Disneyland awaits!

I am also pretending there is a Disneyland in Colorado, so screw you.

Rated T for my dirty mouth.

And I think I have a fetish for Craig singing lol

So if you want Craig to sing a certain song in the next chapter, comment the song you want!

---

**Adventure: Disney Land**

"Dude, let's go to Disney Land!" Kenny exclaimed. Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Ken, you are dirt ass poor, and I will not pay for your ticket," Craig said, crossing his arms. Kenny rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Butters' shoulder. He scoffed up at the sky, as if saying "Screw you God, I'm going to Disney Land." He azure eyes flashed with mischief as her replied to Craig.

"Don't worry about the money, Craig," he said slyly. Craig got the feeling Kenny had been plotting this for awhile now, and he knew the blonde boy well enough as to not argue with him when he really wanted something. Shrugging, he grabbed Tweek's hand and they walked back to the car.

"Alright Kenny, then let's go on Saturday, I'll pick you two up at six," he said, staring up his car. Tweek gave him a surprised look, but kept his mouth shut as he sipped on his thermos of coffee. Craig was also not one to be argued with, which is probably why he and Kenny got along so well. On the car ride back, Butters chatted about the upcoming date, telling Tweek about how fun Splash Mountain was, only getting a shriek out of the spastic blonde because he was afraid of the water slide. When he dropped the other two blondes off back at Kenny's shitty house, the orange clad boy leaned into Craig's window.

"Are you serious about Saturday, it's in two days," Kenny whispered, hoping Craig was serious, since Butters was already excited about taking a picture with Minnie Mouse. Craig merely flipped his friend the bird, which Kenny took as a yes. Grinning, Kenny took Butters' arm and told him they were going to ride Star Tours first.

"C-Craig?" Tweek said softly as they sat in the black haired teen's bed. Craig grunted, acknowledging his boyfriend's question while not tearing his eyes away from the latest episode of Red Racer. The sixteen year old still watched it every single day. Tweek frowned, wanting Craig to look at him when he spoke, so he paused the TV and crossed his arms, angrily. Craig smirked and turned to the blonde boy.

"Yes, love?" he said, putting on a fake accent. Tweek couldn't help but giggle, before he returned his face to a serious expression.

"Are we really going to Disney Land on Saturday? We haven't been in three years," Tweek said, looking at Craig skeptically. Craig genuinely smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the others lips. He always enjoyed how Tweek could get his way with him whenever he wanted. The twitchy boy had Craig wrapped around his fingers.

"Yes Tweek, we're going," he said, un-pausing his television. Tweek smiled slightly, secretly excited about going. After three rounds of Red Racer, Craig switched off the TV and slide under the covers, pulling Tweek onto his chest. He was dozing off to sleep when Tweek jolted. "Wh-what?" Craig asked sleepily, looking down at his green eyed lover. Tweek shivered and his eyes widened.

"Did you hear that Craig?! What if there's someone here! OH GOD WHAT IF THEY'VE COME TO KILL US AND THEY'RE WAITING UNTIL WE FALL ASLEEP TO STRIKE AND IF WE SLEEP WE'LL WAKE UP DEAD OH JESUS!" Tweek shrieked, as they heard another loud noise, then a parade of laughter. Craig remembered that his sister Ruby was having a sleepover tonight. Dammit, now Tweek would never lay still. He rubbed Tweek's back and shushed him softly.

"Want me to sing to you again?" Craig asked, kissing the blonde's forehead. Tweek nodded and pressed his face into Craig's chest, breathing deeply. Craig scanned his brain for a song. He remembered one he'd heard on the show Scrubs, which had actually almost made him cry, and think about Tweek. Smiling softly, he ran his fingers through Tweek's unruly hair and began to sing to him.

"Love of mine, someday you will die," Tweek twitched at this, but relaxed once again as Craig continued on, "But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for a hint of a spark. If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I'll follow you into the dark."

Craig stopped for a second and realized Tweek was asleep. He kissed the top of his head and dozed off beside him, dreaming of Disney Land, and the song still playing in his head.

…

"Whoo!" Kenny shouted, raising his arms above his head in triumph. They were finally inside after hours of waiting. Young children ran around them, cotton candy and churros laden in their arms. Craig smirked and pulled Tweek closer to him. Tweek was having a panic attack because the children where screaming loudly and bumping into him, but relaxed as Craig's arm tightened around him.

"Splash Mountain! Splash Mountain!" Butters and Kenny chanted in unison. Craig nodded as the made their way to Adventure Land. They stood in line for a few more hours, finally reaching the front. Craig shoved Tweek into the front seat and sat behind him, wrapping his arms around his skinny waist. Tweek screamed as the slowly floated toward the mountain. He was sobbing by the time they were going up the ramp for the big drop.

"Oh my god Craig! They're going to kill the bunny!" Tweek cried, pointing a shaky finger at the shadow of the wolf going toward the little rabbit. Craig smiled and hung onto Tweek as they reached the top of the climb. Tweek reminded Craig of a wet kitten after they got off the ride. They rode Big Thunder Mountain, Space Mountain, and Peter Pan (after Butters had demanded it) then boarded the trams to go home.

Tweek fell asleep on Craig's shoulder again, and he thought of the next adventure they should go on.

Sky diving sounded like a very good idea to Craig at the moment.

---

Lazy Lazy Lazy

-is shot-


End file.
